


【Thesewt｜日记体】《忒修斯·斯卡曼德日记》

by QuejiuFinch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch





	【Thesewt｜日记体】《忒修斯·斯卡曼德日记》

1886.06.16  
母亲告诉我斯卡曼德家族即将迎来一个新的小生命，我差点兴奋地跳起来，在很久之前我就同母亲说过我想要一个妹妹，对，是妹妹，我希望自己有一个妹妹。我可不希望再来一个小男孩和我抢我的玩具、分享我的衣服和零食。女孩子就不一样了，可以穿漂漂亮亮的小裙子，然后被母亲打扮成小公主，然后会被一家人呵护长大。而我——忒修斯·斯卡曼德，斯卡曼德家族的大儿子，现在已经是一个七岁的大孩子了，等有了妹妹之后，我会好好照顾她，扮演好哥哥这个角色，成为最优秀的哥哥。  
我会给她买漂亮的裙子，还会给她梳整齐的马尾辫，一定比隔壁家的小姐姐更好看。  
我可爱的妹妹，你快点到来吧。

 

1886.12.24  
今天是圣诞节，不光麻瓜会过圣诞节，魔法师也会过。  
妹妹已经在母亲的肚子里安然度过了六个多月了。母亲的肚子每天都在变大，无时无刻不在提醒我和父亲家里即将迎来一个新的孩子。  
妹妹第一次胎动的时候我正趴在母亲的身边和肚子里的她说着悄悄话，突然母亲捂住肚子，把我吓了一跳。我问母亲怎么了，她过了一会才缓过来，跟我说是肚子里的小宝宝动了。我惊喜地眨了眨眼睛，问母亲能不能感受一下，我想和妹妹打个招呼。  
母亲抓着我的手放在了她的腹部——但是肚子里的妹妹好像不太给我面子，过了一两分钟都没再有动静。  
我有些失落，就在准备抽回手的时候，感觉到了肚子里的宝贝踹了一下母亲的肚子，隔着温热的肌肤我能感受到皮肤下孕育在子宫里的孩子的动作。  
我忘了惊讶，再一次眨了眨眼睛。  
妹妹呀妹妹，你快点出来吧，哥哥真想见见你。

 

1887.02.25  
母亲肚子里的孩子在昨天诞生了。  
可是我很失望，不是妹妹，而是一个和我一样性别的男孩子。  
他出生的时候下着大雪，伦敦的冬天一向很冷，我们都缩在用魔法壁炉温暖着的房间里，恹恹地不想出门。我的弟弟就是在这样的日子里出生的。  
被父亲抱出来的时候我很激动，想见一见自己的妹妹——我已经在心里打好了算盘将为她准备世界上最好看的裙子和洋娃娃。所以在他被父亲抱出来的时候我几乎是小跑着贴到父亲的身边，急哄哄地喊着自己想看小宝贝。  
父亲将弟弟抱在怀里，冲我笑了笑，他说我可能要失望了，并不是妹妹，而是一个可爱的弟弟。  
小宝贝软软的胎毛黏在头上，紧闭着双眼，看不出来到底长得什么样。  
我不相信，一定是父亲在骗我。  
父亲将弟弟小巧的手放在我的手掌上，他说他可没有骗我，让我牵一牵弟弟的手。  
我还沉浸在弟弟不是妹妹的悲伤中，我并不太想碰这个弟弟，他长大之后一定会抢我的玩具的。  
但是父亲并不知道我在想什么，弟弟的小手抓着我的食指，像是抓住了什么好玩的玩具一样。他睁开了眼睛——灰蓝色的，像是郊外的夜空一样漂亮。  
他握着我的手，漂亮的眼睛直勾勾地看着我。  
我突然觉得，有一个弟弟也不是什么坏事。

 

1887.03.02  
弟弟的全名定了下来，他叫牛顿·阿蒂米斯·菲多·斯卡曼德。  
父亲与母亲都叫他纽特，而对外叫着的名字也是纽特·斯卡曼德。  
而我却更加喜欢叫他阿蒂米斯。  
因为他是月亮。

 

1889.12.25  
弟弟两岁了，已经会说不少的话了，但是他很害羞，像个漂亮的小姑娘一样经常坐在母亲驯养的动物面前一待就是一个下午，连逗他都不太愿意搭理我。  
可是一到晚上就吵着要和我睡，说房间里有不好的魔法怪物，一定要在我身边才能踏实——不过他说不出这么多话，这些都是母亲跟我说的。  
不过他听得懂，母亲这么说的时候他抱着小枕头穿着长长的睡袍躲在母亲的身后，听见母亲说要和我睡的时候羞涩地点了点头。  
我认命，只能将小小只的弟弟抱进我的房间里，让他在我的怀里入睡。  
我已经十岁了，照顾比我小八岁的弟弟还是绰绰有余的。  
不过我有时候感觉自己真的有一个妹妹，而不是弟弟。  
唉，弟弟太粘人了怎么办，真是愁人。

 

1890.07.31  
我十一岁了，收到了霍格沃茨学院的入学通知书。  
父母亲兴高采烈地替我收拾着行李，我即将在九月的第一天去往整个欧洲魔法师都向往的学校——霍格沃茨魔法学院。进行为期七年的魔法学习生涯。我很高兴我能够去到霍格沃茨读书，毕竟它是全世界最好的魔法学院！  
但是去那儿读书一整年都不能回来，不过每个优秀的魔法师都要经历这样的修行。  
但是阿蒂米斯听到这个消息的时候，很显然是家里唯一一个不高兴我去霍格沃茨的人。  
我能理解他的不满，毕竟从小到大他跟我最亲，连母亲都要排在我的后面。我去霍格沃茨以后一年才能回来看他一次，不知道我粘人的弟弟以后在黑漆漆的夜晚又遇见吓人的魔法怪物睡不着应该要怎么办了，毕竟我不在他的身边，不能抱着他睡觉了。  
他可怜巴巴地拉着我的衣角，一副要哭不哭的样子问我能不能不去霍格沃茨读书，在家里陪他长大。  
说实话那一刻我还真的有一点心动，在家里照顾弟弟也不是不行，毕竟我没有出过远门，连伦敦都没有走出去过，突然一下到苏格兰，还一年只能回来一次，怎么说都是有些令人不适和不舍的。  
倒是母亲很严厉的训斥了小阿蒂米斯，她说：“小纽特你不应该缠着哥哥，哥哥要去学习更厉害的魔法才能回来保护你，你将来也会去到那个地方的，我保证你也一定会喜欢上那个地方。”  
小阿蒂米斯才三岁，我不确定母亲说的话他听不听得懂，但是他松了手，抱着小枕头瘪着嘴看着我。  
哦我的阿蒂米斯，你别这么看着我，我会真的不想去霍格沃茨的。

 

1890.08.31  
我启程去霍格沃茨学习了。  
临行前阿蒂米斯跑来我的房间里将自己的藏得严严实实的零食都给了我，他说要我好好照顾自己，这些是他的全部家当了。  
我差点被他逗笑了。  
他说：  
哥哥一定要想我，我也一定会想哥哥的。

临别时他亲了亲我的脸颊。  
眨着水灵灵的眼睛看着我的样子让我于心不忍，母亲提醒了我两次我才带着行李登上霍格沃茨特快列车。  
阿蒂米斯被母亲抱在怀里，抽抽搭搭的叫着我的名字。  
他是真的舍不得我。

我也舍不得他。  
唉，弟弟太粘人了真的不知道应该怎么办。

 

1890.12.20  
马上就是圣诞节了，按照学校的规定圣诞节会有一到两周的假期，第一次离开家这么久，我想今年的圣诞节我还是应该回家看看。  
前段时间母亲来信了，信中无非是叮嘱我孤身一人在外应该好好照顾自己，不要太想念家中的一切事物，在学校里好好享受学习生涯，以及和同学好好相处。  
当然，母亲也在信中提到了小阿蒂米斯的近况：  
小阿蒂米斯长高了一小节手指头，已经能够流利地说很多话了——我想也是，毕竟他马上要四岁了。不过说的最好的还是哥哥——我想这是肯定的，毕竟他算是我一手带大的孩子。  
不知道为什么有一种自豪感。  
母亲的来信中还说圣诞节请我务必回家一趟，阿蒂米斯太想我了。  
好吧，粘人精弟弟的要求，我怎么可能不答应呢。  
圣诞节回去看看我的小月亮。

1890.12.24  
我于昨天到家。  
到家的那一刻便被阿蒂米斯抱了个满怀。他像一只树袋熊一样挂在我的身上，好像我是他的栖息地一样。我拖着他的屁股向跟在他身后的母亲打着招呼，母亲冲我笑了笑，随后我听到将脸埋在我脖颈处的阿蒂米斯小声地叫着我的名字。  
他对我说他很想我。  
可怜巴巴的样子像是在家里过的一点都不好，事实上母亲很疼爱他，比我小时候还要宠爱他，怎么可能在家里受委屈。  
母亲想从我的怀中将他抱回去，没想到阿蒂米斯紧紧地抱着我不肯撒手，弄得母亲哭笑不得。我觉得抱着一个小树袋熊也没什么大不了，也就这么抱着他了。  
母亲同我说阿蒂米斯在我离开家的这段时间里每天晚上都抽抽噎噎的跑去我的房间想和我一起睡，可惜我不在家，他只能委屈一下抱着我留下的枕头入睡了。明明一个人睡觉很害怕却一定要一个人睡在我的房间里，不和母亲一起入眠。  
听到母亲调笑的话阿蒂米斯更加害羞了，缩在我的怀中不肯抬头。  
果然是粘人精。  
不过没办法，谁叫家里人都宠他呢。

1890.12.25  
圣诞节。  
这还是阿蒂米斯第一次去人类世界的圣诞节。母亲将他裹得严严实实，由我抱着他出门去逛逛。  
人类对圣诞节的重视程度不得不说非常高，今年圣诞节玩的花样同样很多。有很多东西我都还是第一次见，更别说第一次来到人类世界的阿蒂米斯了。  
高大的圣诞树上挂着各式各样的铃铛和小礼物，我能明显感受到被我抱在怀中对于这些新奇事物的好奇感，看着圣诞树的眼睛都在发光。  
我还是第一次看见他这样的神情……

不过我们并没有在麻瓜的世界待太久，这是规矩。

今晚上阿蒂米斯照旧和我睡在一起，入夜后他就抱着自己厚厚的故事书溜进了我的房间，央求我给他讲故事。  
眼神如同找我要糖的眼神。  
我认命地将他抱上了床，替他掖好了被角。母亲替我们送来了热牛奶，像是一早就知道了阿蒂米斯会这么早跑来我的房间，她还叮嘱阿蒂米斯晚上不要踢被子，同时告诉我让我多看着点阿蒂米斯，他晚上睡觉不是特别老实。  
我点了点头，从母亲的手中接过了牛奶，母亲笑着摸了摸我的头，走出了我的房间，顺带替我将门关上了。  
我端着牛奶，回头看着床上的阿蒂米斯，他眨巴着漂亮的眼睛看着我，像是在期待着什么。

阿蒂米斯是很好哄的孩子，他老老实实喝完了母亲准备的热牛奶，听完了两个故事就睡着了。  
确认他睡着之后，我替他再一次掖了掖被子，希望他能做个好梦。  
阿蒂米斯睡着的样子真可爱，真像月亮。

1890.12.31  
今天12.31了，日子过得真快，马上新的一年又要到来了。  
我归校的时间也即将到来了，阿蒂米斯显然很不高兴，知道我不能陪他过生日这个消息昨天生了一整天的闷气，我和母亲轮番上阵哄了好久才让他高兴了一些。  
阿蒂米斯，我也没办法，学校是这么规定的，我也很想陪你过生日。  
阿蒂米斯气鼓鼓地看着我，用不太熟练的句子跟我说他想和我一起过生日。  
这样的表情令我充满了罪恶感，没有办法陪他过生日真的很抱歉。  
可是学校的规定是这样的呀，我耐心哄他，希望他能够理解我。然而事实证明我错了，对一个只有三岁的孩子讲这么深刻的道理他真的听不懂。他固执的认为我不喜欢他了，不愿意陪他过生日了，任由我说什么他都听不进去，一根筋的坚持自己的想法。  
上帝，我真的没有不喜欢他。

最后还是母亲看不下去了，她将阿蒂米斯抱了起来，将他带进了房间说教了一个下午，具体内容不得而知。  
我只知道出来之后阿蒂米斯眼睛和鼻头都红红的，像是受了天大的委屈一样。他神情沮丧地走回了我身边，抽抽噎噎地跟我说哥哥对不起，他不应该这么不懂事。他说生日的时候会给我寄信的。  
说真的，他这副模样让我非常想在二月的时候请假回来为他庆祝生日，但是母亲应该对他进行了深刻的教育，这个想法被母亲扼杀在摇篮里，我也很害怕母亲的说教。  
他抽抽搭搭的样子让人心疼不已，上一次见他还这么可怜兮兮的模样好像是第一次他被噩梦吓醒吵着要和我睡的时候。  
时间可过得真快。  
转眼小阿蒂米斯都要四岁了。  
呃……这种突然而来的苍老感是怎么回事。  
太奇怪了。

1891.01.03  
归校的时间到了。  
这一次回来没有带什么东西回来，所以收拾起来意料之中的很快，仅仅用了两个小时就将要带走的东西收拾完了。  
母亲和我都庆幸于不像最初离开的时候那样要收拾一整天，唯有阿蒂米斯不太高兴。  
他坐在我的行李箱上，他的袍子被他攥在手里，弄得皱巴巴的。  
如果不是母亲在看着他我认为他会毫不犹豫地将我已经收拾好的行李弄乱，让我再收拾一遍。虽然阿蒂米斯很乖巧，但是我仍然坚信他会这么做。  
谁叫我那么了解他。

时间到了，母亲将他从我的行李箱上拉了起来。他抠着自己的掌心，小声地跟我说让我夏天的时候早点回来。  
我摸了摸他软乎乎的头发，告诉他我一定会早点回来的。  
这种还未分别就开始想念的心情，于我而言只会发生在阿蒂米斯身上了。

1891.02.24  
今天是阿蒂米斯四岁的生日。  
母亲驯养的鹰头马身有翼兽将纽特写给我的信带到了霍格沃茨。好吧，确切地来说是阿蒂米斯把自己想写的告诉母亲，母亲替他写给我的，毕竟小阿蒂米斯还不会写很多的词。  
阿蒂米斯在信上说自己已经四岁了，又长高了一些，再过不久应该就能超过我了——我想他在开玩笑；他让我在霍格沃茨好好照顾自己，同时又再一次强调了要我夏天的时候早些回家看他——这是自然，不过首先我得通过我的升级考试。  
母亲也一并写了信给我，她告诉我阿蒂米斯似乎有了新的兴趣爱好，来源于鹰头马身有翼兽，他第一次见到班克（母亲驯养的那只鹰头马身有翼兽）竟然没有被吓到，要知道这家伙可凶猛无比，母亲说阿蒂米斯还是她第一个看到班克不会被吓到的孩子。  
阿蒂米斯似乎对神奇动物很感兴趣，他会跟着母亲一起去驯养班克，还敢大胆的抚摸班克。  
真是个好孩子。  
不过我为什么会有危机感呢？  
一定是错觉。

祝我的小月亮阿蒂米斯四岁生日快乐，夏天的时候我一定会趁早回去见你的。

 

1891.06.10  
我顺利地通过了霍格沃茨的升学考试，从今天起就是赫奇帕奇学院合格的二年生啦。  
按照往年惯例，这个时候是可以回家的时候了。  
之前与阿蒂米斯约好夏天的时候要回去看他，不知道他还记不记得这件事。二月的时候没能陪他一起度过四岁的生日让我感到非常抱歉，但是校规就是如此，对此我除了抱歉也无能为力。  
在夏天到来之前我就做好了万全的准备，让自己能够早早地回家去见阿蒂米斯。

不知道住在母亲身边的阿蒂米斯现在如何呢。  
是不是和我一样都在期盼着夏天趁早到来。

 

1891.06.15  
对于我回家这件事阿蒂米斯没有露出一点惊喜的表情，仿佛一早就预料到了。  
准备好的惊喜被全盘打乱，令我非常失望。  
亏我还早早地从学校赶回来配阿蒂米斯度过这个夏天，结果他竟然没有对我表示出以往的热络，甚至在小月亮的脸上看不到一丝欢迎的表情。  
真是打击人。  
倒是母亲为阿蒂米斯辩解，她说阿蒂米斯已经能认识很多字了，之前看到我与母亲的传信得知我即将在初夏的时候归家。也就是说他一早就知道这个消息了。  
“忒修斯，纽特怎么可能不欢迎你回家呢。”母亲摸着阿蒂米斯柔软的卷发，“他知道你今天回来一大早就起来坐在这里等你了。”  
“纽特，是不是？”  
我看见阿蒂米斯的耳朵不自觉地红了，随后轻轻地点了点头，应证了母亲的话。  
我伸手摸了摸阿蒂米斯有些发烫的耳朵，心情愉快了很多。  
我的弟弟，自然还是喜欢我的。

按照惯例，晚上阿蒂米斯依旧和我睡在一起。  
母亲早早地就将他抱进了我的房间，同我讲终于不用带着纽特睡觉了，接下来的几个月里就将他交给我了。  
我有些无语，阿蒂米斯是我见过最乖的孩子了，不知道母亲为什么不喜欢带着阿蒂米斯睡觉。  
阿蒂米斯眨着漂亮的眼睛看着我，软软糯糯地叫了一声哥哥。  
我听见这声哥哥后得出结论，阿蒂米斯比较亲近我。  
真是个令人愉快的结论。

 

1891.06.26  
近来我发现阿蒂米斯粘着我的时间很少，大部分时间都跟着母亲在外面。  
我曾经问他是不是有喜欢的小女孩了——虽然对他这个时候说这句话可能太早了些，我也相信他肯定没有喜欢的小女孩，毕竟我的弟弟我最了解了，和外人说话都会脸红；但是学校里的同学和麻瓜们有时候会这么逗家里的小孩，我也便跟着学了逗一逗阿蒂米斯。  
阿蒂米斯很聪明，几乎一下就反应过来我在说什么了。他涨红了一张脸冲我猛摇头，结结巴巴地告诉我他没有什么很熟的女孩子。  
那点恶作剧的心思顿时得到了满足，我摸了摸他鬓角翘起来的一撮头发，凑到他身边问他，如果不是有喜欢的小女孩了，为什么天天跟着母亲往外跑啊？  
阿蒂米斯张开了嘴，似乎在思索怎么回答这个问题。  
这个问题没有那么难吧，我冲他眨了眨眼睛。  
他思索了一下，最后像是下了重大的决心决定和我谈论这个话题。  
“我这段时间都去找班克啦——”  
他对我说。

班克，母亲驯养的那只鹰头马身有翼兽。  
我记得班克并不喜欢生人，母亲驯服他都花了很长很长的时间才让这只凶猛的鹰头马身有翼兽记住母亲的气温；小阿蒂米斯冒冒失失跑到班克面前，真的没有事情吗？  
我突然开始紧张，上下打量着阿蒂米斯，确定他没有被班克弄伤才松了一口气。  
我问他去找班克不会害怕吗，班克是凶猛的鹰头马身有翼兽。  
阿蒂米斯摇了摇头，他不好意思地冲我笑了笑，同我说他之前写信的时候说的很清楚了，他很大胆地抚摸过班克的鼻子，班克也没有攻击他，还很友善地拱了拱他的手掌心。  
痒痒的，感觉非常奇妙。

好吧，我有时候确实搞不懂我这个弟弟在想什么，但是他能找到自己感兴趣的事物总是好的。  
我将阿蒂米斯抱起来，他将脸埋在我的脖颈处。  
“明天哥哥要和我一起去看班克吗？他和他的呃……”  
阿蒂米斯转了转眼珠，似乎在找一个合适的名词。  
“班克和他的妻子……马上就有新的幼崽出生了，哥哥要跟我一起去看吗？”  
阿蒂米斯重新梳理了一遍刚刚想说的话，虽然逻辑还是有些问题，不过还是能够听懂是什么意思。  
我摸了摸他的头发，将他的脸彻底埋进我的脖颈。  
我答应他和他明天和他一起去看班克。  
正好我也很久没有见到凶猛的班克了，被阿蒂米斯这么一说，还真的有些想他。

 

1897.06.27  
阿蒂米斯对于去见班克这件事情表现的很热情。  
昨晚上睡觉的时候格外的不老实，整个人在床上翻来覆去的，看他的表情我都能猜到他在想什么：明天就要见到班克了明天就可以看见班克了明天就可以看见班克了×N……  
他这么激动我突然觉得不是件好事。

今天一大早就把我叫了起来，要知道往常绝对不会出现这样的事情的。以往都是我早早起来，阿蒂米斯还在继续睡，等到日晒三竿的时候才会慢慢悠悠地爬起来。  
他这么早起来，实不相瞒，我还真是第一次见。  
阿蒂米斯趴在我的床头拼命地摇着我的胳膊，大喊着“太阳已经出来了，哥哥要起床了”“哥哥不是答应了我今天陪我去看班克的吗？”“哥哥再不起来母亲就不带我们去了啊”我翻了个身本想继续睡，结果被他吵得睡意全无。  
我猛然坐起身来看着他，后者眨着一双水汪汪的眼睛看着我：“哥哥你醒啦。”语气坦然，丝毫没有将我吵醒的罪恶感。  
我看着他这个表情，就算有脾气也没地方撒火了。  
没办法，我从来不对阿蒂米斯撒火。

母亲看见我被阿蒂米斯拉出来的时候正在喝早茶，她看见我一副没有睡醒的表情没有表现出任何的吃惊，像是早就预料到这件事了。  
我坐在母亲的对面打了个哈欠，阿蒂米斯精神满满地对母亲道了声早安。  
母亲拍了拍阿蒂米斯的背，让他去换衣服再过来吃早点。阿蒂米斯乖巧的应了，飞快地跳下座椅去房间里换衣服。我抓了抓头发，看着阿蒂米斯活泼的背影问母亲，一直都是这样的吗？  
母亲又喝了一口茶，点了点头，自从见了一次班克之后一直想去见他，今天这么早还是第一次，可能是因为你回来了吧，他想和你分享这件事情很久了。  
我放下手中的牛奶，果然阿蒂米斯还是想着我的。  
此时阿蒂米斯正好换完衣服从房间里出来，他兴奋地跑到了我的面前，母亲将牛奶递给他，叮嘱他喝完这杯牛奶才能出门去见班克。阿蒂米斯乖乖地点头，一口气就将满满的一杯牛奶喝了下去。他放下杯子，嘴角边一圈奶渍，他舔了舔嘴角，这个动作把我和母亲都逗笑了。  
母亲打发我去换衣服，随后将阿蒂米斯拉到自己的面前掏出手绢将他嘴边的一圈奶渍一点一点擦干净。  
阿蒂米斯果然还是个小孩子。

母亲将我们带到了驯养班克的地方：有着平原和沙漠的魔法世界。  
姑且这么说吧，毕竟我也不知道应该怎么形容。母亲曾对我说过，鹰头马身有翼兽是一种凶猛的魔法生物，驯服他并不容易，驯养他更加不容易。这个魔法世界也是母亲左右抉择了很久才找到的一块地方。  
非常适合班克生活。  
我们到来的时候班克似乎刚刚吃饱喝足，慵懒地趴在岩石上有一搭没一搭地扇着自己的翅膀，我还在这里看到了另一只鹰头马身有翼兽，大概就是阿蒂米斯口中所说的“班克的妻子”吧。  
阿蒂米斯似乎很久没有看到班克了。见到班克的那一刹那他的眼睛发亮，喊了一声班克的名字。他被我抱在怀里，却一点也不老实，挣扎着想要从我的怀中跳下去到班克的身边。  
母亲笑了，让我将他放下去。  
“他和班克很熟，不用担心班克会伤害他。”母亲看出了我的疑惑。  
我将阿蒂米斯放到地上，他的脚与地面接触的那一刻他便迈着小短腿跑向班克。母亲拍了拍我的肩膀，让我也跟着过去。“班克比以前好多了，不会随便攻击你了。”我小时候也曾经被母亲带过来看过这只鹰头马身有翼兽，那个时候他刚刚被驯服，性情凶猛，在我伸手摸他的时候险些将我的手咬断。  
导致我认为所有的魔法生物都是这样令人讨厌。  
我将信将疑地跟着阿蒂米斯走到班克的身边。就像母亲说的那样，阿蒂米斯和班克很熟，他几乎是整个人凑到班克的身上，小心翼翼地摸着班克的眼睛和鼻子，一遍一遍叫着班克的名字。  
我从来没听到阿蒂米斯说过那么的话，他是个很害羞的孩子，和我说话都很少，倒是在这些动物面前话多得很。  
“班克班克，我来看你啦。”  
“班克你和你的妻子还好吗？”  
“班克，你是不是要做爸爸了？马上就会有新生命到来对不对？”  
“马上就要有新的鹰头马身有翼兽来到这个世界上了。”  
被阿蒂米斯抱着的鹰头马身有翼兽喉间发出一声低哑的嘶鸣，似乎在回答阿蒂米斯的问题。  
阿蒂米斯眼睛亮亮的，回头看着我：“哥哥，班克说他的孩子诞生的时候我们可以来看他！”  
我还是第一次见到小月亮这个样子呢，对神奇动物比对我还热情。  
心里莫名地有些失落。

不过，这个样子的阿蒂米斯，真的就是月亮。

 

1891.07.27  
班克在近期内将会拥有一个后代。  
母亲说的。  
阿蒂米斯在两周前得知将有新的鹰头马身有翼兽来到整个人都处于很亢奋的状态，晚上睡觉的时候都不怎么需要听故事了，只要躺在床上就眼巴巴的掰着手指头数日子。弄的每天晚上应该需要给他讲睡前故事的我有了一种失业感。  
我在他的心里竟然比不过一只鹰头马身有翼兽，好歹也一起睡了将近五年，结果为了一只鹰头马身有翼兽将自己亲爱的哥哥抛在脑后。  
阿蒂米斯你真是……

而且，从一周前开始，阿蒂米斯整个人都处于高度集中精神的状态，每天睁开眼睛的第一句话不是早安竟然是“班克的后代是不是出生了”。  
每天听到他这样的话我真是头大。  
我甚至怀疑小鹰头马身有翼兽来到的那天，母亲如果准许他去围观，他一定会毫不犹豫地钻进鹰头马身有翼兽的栖息地去看。  
突然心累。  
好吧，阿蒂米斯不管做什么我都会支持的。

 

1891.07.29  
班克的后代于今天出生。  
天刚蒙蒙亮母亲便知道了这个消息，准备动身去往驯养班克的地方，而前一夜阿蒂米斯不知道为何，兴奋地睡不着，像是与班克家的新生命心灵感应一样，直到天要亮时才迷迷糊糊地睡过去。母亲的动作比较大，将睡得很熟的他吵醒了，更况被阿蒂米斯折腾了一页浅眠的我。  
阿蒂米斯问母亲要去做什么，是不是去看班克。  
不得不说在魔法生物这方面，阿蒂米斯的直觉永远很准，这大概是家族遗传。  
母亲告诉他是要去班克那里，鹰头马身有翼兽的卵已经生下来了，母亲要过去看看那颗蛋的孵育情况。她想哄阿蒂米斯回去继续睡，昨晚上折腾了一晚上，她看得出来这个时候我和阿蒂米斯的精神都不太好，希望我们回去再睡一会再去看班克。  
没想到阿蒂米斯敏感地捕捉到了关键词，揉着眼睛强行缩进母亲的怀里，用那种找长辈要糖的语气，央求母亲带着他去看班克。  
“纽特，你再回去睡会，睡醒了再让哥哥带你过来。”母亲如是说道。  
但阿蒂米斯强硬地回绝，他说他和班克是好朋友，这样重要的大事他怎么可以不在场。听得我和母亲一阵语塞，真不知道他是怎么想出来的。  
最后母亲无法，让我替阿蒂米斯换上外出的衣服，抱着睡眼惺忪的他一同去探望班克，见证一下班克“兽生”中的大事。

其实某种程度上我很佩服阿蒂米斯，说真的。  
在去的路上他靠在我肩头睡着了好几次，但是到了目的地他却像是被施了魔法一样自然醒了过来。挣扎着要从我的怀中跳下去探望班克和他的配偶，不过当然，母亲不会让他过去的。  
阿蒂米斯与我被母亲勒令在外面等候，当然，生产这种场面不管在任何生物的场合，都是比较不适合有儿童在场的。  
我抱着阿蒂米斯坐在外面，他被软和的毛毯包裹着——之前看他没睡醒，怕他在路上睡着着凉特地带出来的。他瘦小的身躯被毛毯裹住，只露出毛茸茸的头发和一张小脸；藏在毛毯下的手指隔着一层绒毛骚弄着我的掌心。  
他似乎还没睡醒，眨着一双蕴着水汽的眼睛望着我：“哥哥，你说鹰头马身有翼兽生产的样子会是什么样呢？我还没有见过呢。”  
我有些语塞，我长到十二岁，经历过的唯一一次“生产”场面就是四年前我怀中抱着的阿蒂米斯降临于世，况且那个时候我还小，（呃，八岁确实还小）对于这种事情的记忆和经验还真是少之又少。况且，鹰头马身有翼兽是卵生，我是真的不知道。  
突然被阿蒂米斯这么一问，我还真的找不出回答的话来。  
“这个……”我尝试着和他解释，“大概在……呃……”  
我放弃了，我真的不知道应该怎么解释。  
阿蒂米斯没有得到想要的结果，但是他很乖，不像这个年纪的寻常小孩，如果没有得到糖果便会大吵大闹，以哭泣的方式来获得自己想要的东西。但是他从来不会这样，就像现在，他只是将自己的手从毛毯中伸了出来，放进我的手掌心里，让我牢牢握住，然后静静地等待母亲的结果。  
阿蒂米斯这点最省心了，他从来不这样，我非常自豪我弟弟如此懂事。  
懂事的小月亮。

其实母亲进去了很久，久到被我握住手的阿蒂米斯再一次睡着醒过来，我也险些在外面的长椅上坐着睡过去，母亲才出来。  
她的怀中抱着一只被裹得严严实实的小鹰头马身有翼兽，就像现在被我抱在怀中的阿蒂米斯一样。他很乖，完全没有长大之后的凶狠。这是我第一次见到还未成年的鹰头马身有翼兽，当然，阿蒂米斯也是第一次。  
他从我的怀中跳到地上，凑到母亲面前小心翼翼地说道：“我能抱抱他吗？”  
母亲笑着说当然可以。她将怀中的小鹰头马身有翼兽放进阿蒂米斯的怀中，阿蒂米斯像是捧着什么易碎品一样，动作非常轻柔。  
小鹰头马身有翼兽在阿蒂米斯的怀中张开了眼睛，发出了细小的叫声。阿蒂米斯有些惊讶，抱着他的手臂有些僵硬，不知道如何是好。倒是母亲笑了出来，说这家伙很喜欢阿蒂米斯，一到他的怀里就叫了。  
阿蒂米斯张开嘴，眨了眨眼睛，看着怀中小鹰头马身有翼兽的目光更加温柔。  
母亲将新生儿从阿蒂米斯的怀中抱了回去，阿蒂米斯凑到母亲的身边问道：“妈妈，班克和他的配偶还好吗？”  
“很好哦，你不用担心，鹰头马身有翼兽可是很强悍的魔法生物，至少比人类要强悍很多。”母亲回答。  
“那他呢？”阿蒂米斯指着母亲怀中的小生命，“他什么时候会飞？什么时候会和班克一样？”  
母亲将小生命抱回他的父母身边，随后摸了摸阿蒂米斯的头：“一周以后就会开始学着飞了，不过要和班克一样还要等好几个月呢。在他们远行之前，你可以天天来看他哦纽特。”母亲许诺，阿蒂米斯听见这话眼睛都亮了起来：“每天都可以吗？”  
“当然可以，你想来就告诉我，或者你哥哥，我们会带你过来的。”母亲转头看向我，“对吧忒修斯。”  
原来你们聊着还能记得我在场啊。  
我胡乱地点了点头，就算我不答应，阿蒂米斯也会缠着我要我带他过来的。  
阿蒂米斯的眼睛亮闪闪的，他招了招手让母亲弯下腰来，亲了母亲的脸颊一口。“那我能给这个孩子取名字吗？我很喜欢他。”他问。  
母亲点点头：“当然可以。”她拍了拍阿蒂米斯的背，让他去看看他的好朋友，阿蒂米斯应该很想他们。  
确实很想，我在离他们三步之遥的地方点了点头，赞同了母亲的话。  
阿蒂米斯得了准许，又亲了母亲一口，迈着小短腿兴致勃勃地跑向了幸福的一家三口，兴奋地向他们打着招呼。  
看来我已经彻底在阿蒂米斯心里失去地位了。

我写了这么长绝对没有在不爽。

1891.07.31  
事实证明，阿蒂米斯对于新出生的鹰头马身有翼兽非常的，在意。  
他已经翻阅了三本自己的故事书了，要知道以往他碰都不会碰的，他虽然很聪明但是非常讨厌看见长篇大论的文章。  
但是给小生命取名字，竟然让他开始翻书了。  
魔法生物在他心目中真的很重要。

想想真的有点不爽。

 

1891.08.15  
阿蒂米斯在半个月里翻阅了将近五十本故事书，就连我和母亲都不知道他竟然有这么多故事书，最终选择了一个满意的名字。  
他为班克家新到来的小生命取名安格斯，唯一无二的。  
真不知道他从哪里挖出来的寓意。

替安格斯取了名字之后，小小的阿蒂米斯更是一颗心扑到了那三只鹰头马身有翼兽身上了。每天起来吃完早餐之后总是要拉着我去看他们，甚至还会凑到安格斯身边和他说飞翔的事情。  
他究竟是有多想看到这只鹰头马身有翼兽翱翔于天际。

我感觉我现在没办法理解他。  
之前生日的时候明明说好陪他一起回来过夏天的，结果夏天到了，他已经不想和我一起度过夏天了。  
夏天真的没有多久了。

 

1891.08.30  
伦敦的夏季结束了，我也要随着新一批年满十一岁的孩子们一起去往霍格沃茨了。  
阿蒂米斯还是沉迷于他的小安格斯，还觉得日子过得太慢了，希望安格斯与父母一起翱翔于蓝天的那天能够快点到来。

与去年一样，我早早地收拾好了行李，等待着与母亲告别。  
母亲带着阿蒂米斯从班克那儿回来，我的行李被我装在拎在手中的行李箱里，见到母亲回来我放下行李箱抱了抱她，低声道：“我要走了。”随后我蹲下来亲了亲阿蒂米斯的脸颊：“我要回学校了，可能明年夏天不会回来了，你要乖乖听母亲的话哦。”事实上是因为阿蒂米斯的注意力不在我身上，令我有些失望，明年夏天不太想归家了。  
阿蒂米斯搂住我的脖子：“哥哥我会想你的。”他眨了眨眼睛：“明年夏天你不回来也没有关系哦，因为那个时候安格斯已经可以飞上天空了，我就会骑着他来学校找你的。”  
“我会很想很想你的，哥哥。”  
阿蒂米斯松开了我，亮晶晶的眼睛里像是装满了霍格沃茨郊外夜空的星星一样。  
我摸了摸他的头发，告诉他我等着他骑着安格斯来看我。

被他这么看着，我一点都不生气了。  
阿蒂米斯真是贴心的小月亮，一直都是。


End file.
